Congratulations! You're a father!
by Ryuuko Izawa
Summary: " 'Yui's pregnant' '...WHAT' 'Omedetou.' " : Pregnant Yui and caring Tezuka. Squeal to 'Caring for the sick'. Somewhat.


_**Here's my newest fanfiction. I guess it could be called a sequel to 'Caring for the sick' but there's only one sentence reffering to that fic.  
Enjoy  
Disclaimer - Characters not mine.**_

* * *

'Yui, are you all right?', I asked.  
In response my wife gulped, gasped then shook her head. She then closed her eyes, bent over the toilet seat and began throwing up again.  
Sakuno who was with us in the bathroom, looked up. 'Are you an idiot?!', she snapped. I winced. She used to be a really shy girl. Such a change.  
'What?', I asked.  
'She's pregnant!'  
'... WHAT?!'  
'You heard me... She was telling me just a little while back that she's not been having her periods for a while, and now this. There's no doubt... Yui-chan is pregnant!' She then cracked a smile. 'Omedetou!'  
'Arigatou', I said, not all that enthusiastically. It pained me to see Yui in this condition.  
Finally Yui stopped throwing up and just stayed leaning over the toilet, dry heaving.  
'You ok? Need anything?', Sakuno asked.  
'Water', Yui croaked.  
I nodded and went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. 'Here', I said, handing her the glass.  
She quickly drank it and breathed a sigh of relief. But as soon as the relief came, it went away as she once again bent over the toilet seat just to throw up.  
Once she was done, she flushed the toilet and tried to stand up straight. However her efforts were futile as she just collapsed into my arms. I helped her rinse her mouth and then helped her to the couch in the living room.  
She cringed when she was sitting down and softly clutched her stomach.  
'Yui, what's wrong? Are you going to throw up again?', I asked.  
She smiled up at me with a pained expression. 'I'm ok, Kunimitsu', she said, 'I'm just not used to the sensation yet.'  
'Really?'  
'Umm hmm', she nodded.  
_ *Beep* *Beep*_. A sound came. Sakuno reached for her cell phone and flipped it open. 'Sorry guys', she apologized, 'Ryoma is telling me to go back home. I'll tell him about the good news.'  
'Ok', I said and Yui also nodded. I looked at the time it was near 7:30. It was getting dark. 'Sakuno', I said, 'it's getting dark. Want me to drop you home?'  
'No it's alright. I just live a few blocks down anyway. I'll be fine. Besides you have to stay here with your wife.'  
'No it's ok, Sakuno-chan', Yui said, 'I'll be all right. Let Kunimitsu go and drop you. I'll hate it if something were to happen to you.'  
'I've told you I'll be fine', Sakuno said again. 'If it makes you feel better, I'll call as soon as reach home.'  
'Ah, that will be all right', I said. 'Sayonara. Yudan sezu ni ikou!'  
'Huh?', Sakuno said and then smiled. 'Hai!'  
'Ja ne, Sakuno-chan~', Yui chirped up from the living room.  
'Hai! Take care, Yui-chan!'  
'Hai!'  
After that exchange Sakuno left. I closed the front door and made a determined face. _'I'm going to take good care of my wife during her pregnancy'_. With that thought in mind I went to the bedroom where we had our telephone and called up the organisers of the upcoming tennis tournament I was supposed to be participating in to tell them that I'll be backing out because of Yui's pregnancy.  
After I'd finished talking, I left to go to the living room again where Yui was still waiting. Or so I thought.  
When I reached the living room, my wife was nowhere to be seen. Rather I heard retching noises from the bathroom.  
'Yui?'  
'I'm- I'm fine', Yui said. 'I think I'll skip dinner. I'm going to bed.'  
'A-Ah.'  
After dinner, I went directly to bed, something I don't do too often. Well, I do go to bed directly after dinner only Yui and I usually watch some movies or have some late night _activities_. However, considering Yui's condition, she will not have the strength for either of them so we might as well go to sleep.  
When I reached the bedroom, I found Yui lying down on the bed, long gone into dreamland. I smiled and walked over to her, softly brushed aside her bangs then kissed her good night. She unconsciously smiled. I smiled as well.  
Fuji was right, people _can_ do uncharacteristic things when it comes to the person they love. I still remember the time when he was trying to stop being a sadist for his _Mio-chan_. That was one of the few times I actually laughed.  
I smiled at the memory and got into bed next to Yui. I then draped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a tight hug, burying my face into her hair. I breathed in her scent and soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

It had been a few months after that that Yui fell seriously ill. She was almost nine months pregnant. The baby was due any time. However, the doctor said that, even though her mind was set on having the baby, her body does not seem to be able to handle the pressure of giving birth. Even having another life in her body is causing the body to rebel and make her sick. But Yui had her mind set on having this baby.  
I smiled softly as I remembered the determined expression she had on her face when she stated that she _will_ have the child.  
'Yui', I whispered my wife's name as I wiped the sweat off her face with a damp towel. Yui made a jolting movement, probably because she was cold, and tried to get closer to me in order to share body heat. I placed the towel beside me, picked her up, made her sit in an upright position, placed her head on my chest, and hugged her.  
'Kuni-Kunimitsu', Yui mumbled. 'Stay with me. Please.'  
'I'm here Yui. I'm not going anywhere', I said. Then I reached down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. 'I love you', I muttered.  
'I love you too', Yui whispered back.

* * *

It was a few days before Yui's fever finally broke. I remember grabbing her in one of those death hugs Kikumaru always gives Echizen. I was just so glad. The doctors said that there was no guarantee that Yui would survive that fever. But she did.  
Those were some of the toughest days in our lives. Yui had to be hospitalized. By the time she agreed to go to the hospital, she was already heavily dehydrated. She could not keep anything she ate, or drank, down. Whatever liquid did not exit her body through vomit, was expelled due to her heavy sweating. Her vomit had, at times, blood mixed in it. Plus, she was even experiencing nightmares. Each time she woke up from one, she just fell into another. On top of it all, often she woke up and was unable to recognize me. This has never happened before. Never. Not even at that time when Yui was in college and had caught my fever.  
'Kuni- Kunimitsu… it hurts', she mumbled.  
'Sorry. I'm just, I'm just so glad. I was so worried.' I could not believe it. I'd begun to cry.  
'Kunimitsu…', Yui reached up and wiped away my tears. We then looked into each other's eyes and began to inch closer until we caught each other in a passionate kiss. It was like, I didn't even have any control over my body. Yui's stomach was in the way though, just like it was when we were hugging. Then -  
_*DING DONG*  
_ Yui sighed. 'I'll go get it', she said.  
'But Yui-', I began to protest.  
'No buts. I'm tired of staying in bed all day anyway.'  
I sighed in defeat and followed her to the door just to make sure that she didn't collapse. Opening the door, we found quite a pleasant surprise, for there, standing out on the porch in the early evening, were Yui's band mates from "After School Tea Time" - Fuji Mio (Maiden name: Akiyama Mio), Oishi Tsumugi (Maiden name: Kotobuki Tsumugi) and Kikumaru Ritsu (Maiden name: Tainaka Ritsu). And with my own wife, Tezuka Yui (Maiden name: Hirasawa Yui), the "After School Tea Time" was complete.  
I saw a big smile spread across Yui's face. 'You guys-', she began.  
'Whoa! All that eating finally got to you, huh?', Ritsu exclaimed. 'Look at your stomach!'  
As for the response, she just ended up getting hit on the head by Mio. 'She's pregnant, you idiot!'  
'We heard you were sick so we came to see you. How are you feeling?', Tsumigi enquired.  
'I'm feeling much better, thank you. Come on in', Yui said, beckoning them. But the girls did not move an inch. 'What's wrong?'  
Ritsu was the first to speak. 'Who are you and what did you do to Yui?'  
'Ok, that's mean. I _am_ Yui.'  
'The way you talk has completely changed!', Tsumugi exclaimed.  
'People change…', is the only answer my wife gave.  
'You do have a point', and that would be Mio.  
'Well come on inside otherwise you guys will catch a cold and I don't want Yui to get sick again', I said.  
'Okay!', the four girls said together.

'I'll get some tea ready!', Yui said and began to head towards the kitchen.  
'Yui wait. You should just take it easy. I'll make it', I volunteered.  
'I'd rather you not.' Okay. I really did not want to be reminded of the fact that I am able to cook practically anything but I can't brew a simple cup of tea without doing something wrong.  
'Let one of us do it', Mio suggested.  
'No. You guys are guests. I can't let you. I'll be fine, okay? I mean, I'm just making some tea. What could go wrong?'  
'You could burn yourself', idea put forward by Tsumugi.  
'I am used to working in the kitchen.'  
'You could cut yourself', idea put forward by Ritsu.  
'I'm just making tea! How can I cut myself?! Oh whatever. I'm making it no matter what you say.'  
And with that, Yui stubbornly went into the kitchen.

* * *

A little while later, Yui came out holding a tray with five tea cups and saucers, a kettle and a bowl filled with sugar and places it down on the table. A clink sound was heard as the spoon which she had to take the sugar with fell on the ground before she placed the tray on the table. She bent down to pick it up. However, she just fell to the ground with a groan and clutched her stomach, face contorted in pain.  
'Yui!' I was immediately by her side. 'Yui, what's wrong?'  
'It- it's here. Ahhhh!'  
'What's here?'  
I picked her up in my arms as she looked up at me, breathing heavily. 'Kunimistu', she gasped before yelling out in pain, 'the… the baby… it's here-'  
She fell limp in my arms.  
'Yui? Yui, hold on! We're getting you to a hospital right now.'  
'I'll get my car. Kunimitsu-san should stay with Yui', Mio told me.  
'I'll help you lift Yui', Ritsu moved to grab hold of her legs.  
I, on the other hand put one arm around Yui's shoulders and another under her knees and effortlessly lifted her up. Playing tennis had made me quite strong. I looked towards Ritsu who was just gawking at me, Tsumugi standing next to her with the same expression on her face, and said, 'No need.'  
'The car's ready!' Mio's voice snapped Tsumugi and Ritsu out of their trance and they moved quickly to let me through. Tsumugi stood at the doorway to assist me with Yui while Ritsu stood poised at the car door, opening it for us.  
I quickly got in and placed Yui comfortably on the back seat of with her head on my lap. That was when I noticed the unusual amount of perspiration on her face. Even if she is in labour, she's unconscious so she shouldn't sweat that much. Tenderly, I touched her forehead. It was hot. Yui was running a fever again.  
'Tsumugi-san', I called out, 'Yui's having a fever again. Can you please get a wet washcloth?'  
'I'm on it!', she called back. In a few minutes, she was back with a wet washcloth which I placed on Yui's forehead.  
Mio's car was an SUV so Tsumugi sat at the absolute back seat. She then handed me her cell phone. All she said was, 'Call Shuichiro.'

* * *

'AHHHH!'  
I winced as I heard another scream. I was in the waiting room with Tsumugi, Mio, Ritsu and the husbands of the latter two Syuusuke and Eiji. Shuichiro was inside the operation theatre, helping Yui give birth.  
We decided not to call too many people as it might be uncomfortable for Yui to meet so many people when she was still so weak. So all we did was contact Ui, her parents and my parents.  
'AHHHHHH!'  
Another scream came from inside the theatre and I closed my eyes, praying that everything will be all right. That was when I felt a comforting hand pressing my shoulder. 'Syuusuke', I said. Over the years, we all got so close that we began addressing each other using our first names.  
'It's gonna be okay', Syuusuke said with a reassuring smile.  
I smiled back at him. 'Ah.'

* * *

After what seemed like ages, the door of the operation theatre finally opened and Shuichiro came out. I and everyone else moved towards the room but Shuichiro stopped us.  
'Is Yui okay? And the baby?'  
'Calm down Kunimitsu. Both Yui and the child are fine. Yui's really weak right now so I can't let anyone other than Kunimitsu enter.'  
With that, Shuichiro and I hurried into the room. I quickly made my way over to Yui's bed. Yui looked up at me with a baby girl in her arms.  
'She's beautiful', I breathed out.  
'She is, isn't she?', Yui said beaming down at the girl. 'Let's name her Mitsuki, with the "Mistu" from "Kunimitsu".'  
I looked at her. 'Don't you like it?', Yui asked me with an innocent tilt of her head.  
'No. I don't like it', I said. Yui looked down, dejected. 'I love it.' Yui looked at me with her most charming smile which made my heart flutter and it made me want to kiss her.  
'Ahem ahem.'  
I looked behind me to see what the sound was. What I saw was an irritated looking Shuichiro. Both Yui and I had totally forgotten that he was there as well.  
'So', he started, 'first of all, Yui is still running a high fever but she'll recover soon enough. And second', he looked at me, 'congratulations! You're a father!'  
And with that he left, giving me some alone time with my family. I bent down and kissed Mitsuki on the forehead. Then I kissed Yui on the lips.  
It was a passionate one with lots of sexy moans made by Yui (I'm not gonna tell her that I find her moans sexy though because she'll never let me live it down) and tongue wrestlings. I kissed her along her lower jaw, her feverish skin leaving a tingling sensation on my lips. This led to another round of sexy moans escaping Yui's throat. I then lightly bit her on the nape of her neck causing her to yelp.  
I then pulled away. Yui looked at me with a sad expression on her face. 'You're sick', I told her, 'I don't want your condition to worsen so I promise, once you get better, we're gonna have some nice, hot sex.'  
I cupped her cheek and kissed her on her nose. She then looked at me and nodded. I was just glad that Mitsuki was asleep at that time.  
Some nurses came in a little while later and took Yui to another room. They also set up a cot bed next to Yui's bed because they knew that I was not likely to leave.  
Before we went to sleep, I kissed Yui good night and lay down on the cot, remembering what Shuichiro told me earlier that day.  
_'Congratulations! You're a father!'_

* * *

_**How was it? Care to leave a review?**_


End file.
